Talk:Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose! (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:35A6:DEA5:4D66:66F6-20190412222020
"'''"""'''Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!" is the sixth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. It is a sequel to the season one episode, "Let's Help Mother Goose!". Plot Shawn is playing in the school classroom when he spots a large feathery friend in the hallway. The kids quickly realize that Clarence the Goose has run away from Mother Goose. Mother Goose and the gang recite their favorite rhymes to lure Clarence back. Derek comes up with a plan that has everyone help catch Clarence, so Mother Goose can get her book to the library. Theme: Nursery Rhymes Cast *Barney *Derek *Shawn *Min *Julie *Clarence the Goose *Mother Goose Songs #Barney Theme Song #I'm Mother Goose #Two Little Blackbirds #The Library #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #To Market, To Market #Humpty Dumpty #This is the Way the Ladies Ride #Mary Had a Little Lamb #London Bridge #Ring Around the Rosie #It's Raining, It's Pouring #Star Light, Star Bright #Wee Willie Winkie #Diddle, Diddle, Dumpling #Rock-A-Bye Baby #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Julie. *Sandy Walper reprises her role as Mother Goose in this episode. *When Mother Goose and Clarence leave, the sparkles that make Baby Bop disappear are shown. *According to http://www.art-dir.com, Mother Goose's pet goose, Clarence, is played and voiced by puppeteer Ray Henry. *This is also the first appearance of Clarence. He would later appear with Mother Goose again, in the live show [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Barney%27s_Big_Surprise Barney's Big Surprise]. *On PBS Pledge Drives for this episode "This is the Way the Ladies Ride", "London Bridge", "Ring Around the Rosie", and "Rock-a-Bye Baby" were cut to make this episode shorter. *A reference is made to "Let's Help Mother Goose!".Red, Blue and Circles Too!" is the fifth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot The focus is shapes and colors. Barney shows the children they surrounded by a variety of interesting shapes and beautiful colors. Flags, hoops and sponge painting help the kids learn while having fun. '''Theme: Shapes and Colors Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Kathy *Michael *Tina *Tosha Songs #Barney Theme Song #Pop Goes the Weasel #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Old Brass Wagon #My Yellow Blankey #Wave the Flags #I Love You Trivia *The episode was released in Barney's Colors & Shapes, a VHS two-pack that also came with a VHS copy of the season 1 episode "The Treasure of Rainbow Beard". In Asia, it was released on DVD in 2008 with the season seven episode "Red, Yellow and Blue!". *This group (Michael, Kathy, Tosha, and Tina) also appeared in two episodes, "Home Sweet Homes" and "Hoo's in the Forest?" *In the original English version of the episode, a scene of Barney and the kids notice that Tina broke her arm plays no music. However, in the international dubbed version of the episode, that scene plays music. *It is revealed that Tosha's favorite color is purple. *A picture from this episode would later be used in the season three episode "On the Move". May I Help You?" is the fourth episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. Plot Barney teaches the children about being "good helpers" and good manners. The kids take turns at school being the classroom helper. They also learn about good manners when they act out the "Three Billy Goats Gruff". '''Theme: Helping and Manners Stories: Three Billy Goats Gruff Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Shawn *Derek *Tosha *Min Songs #Barney Theme Song #Alphabet Song #Taking Turns #There are Seven Days #The Barney Bag #The Fishing Song #Please and Thank You #People Helping Other People #Looby Loo #Clean Up #Turn Off the Light #I Love You Trivia *Danny, Jeremy, Jesse, Juan, Sara and Brandon's names are seen in The Classroom Helper bulletin. *This group (Min, Derek, Tosha and Shawn) also appeared in [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/Imagination_Island Imagination Island]. *This is the first time Tosha is talking about her mom having a baby. She continues talking about it until "A Very Special Delivery!". Goofs *Even though Baby Bop knows how to count to ten in some season two episodes, "Falling for Autumn!", this episode and "Having Tens of Fun!", she is unable to count to ten in the season eight episode, "A-Counting We Will Go!". Grandparents are Grand!" is the third episode from the second season of Barney & Friends. It was later remade in season six with the episode of the same name. Plot Derek's grandparents are in town and his Granddad arrives to pick him up from school. Barney and the kids give him a tour of the classroom. From making spider cookies to an old-time radio show, it's a day full of fun games and activities. Kathy's Nana even joins in the fun. Tina misses her abuelo, but Nana and Grandad show that no matter where grandparents are, they still love you. '''Theme: Grandparents Cast *Barney *Derek *Tina *Min *Kathy *Granddad Richards *Kathy's Nana Songs #Barney Theme Song #Down on Grandpa's Farm #No Matter What the Name #Growing #Itsy Bitsy Spider #Who Took the Cookies? #Take Me Out to the Ball Game #No Matter Where They Are #I Love You Trivia *This episode revealed: **Derek's last name is Richards **Min's grandfather used to have a farm when he lived in the Philippines. *This is the fourth time Bob West voices another character besides Barney. In this episode, he also voices Mr. Toodles. *This group (Derek, Tina, Min, and Kathy) also appeared on the episode "Alphabet Soup!". Falling for Autumn!"' is the second episode from the second season of ''Barney & Friends. Plot Barney and his friends prepare for the Fall Festival at school. Educational Theme: The Fall Weather Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *Michael *Tina *Shawn *Tosha *David Songs #Barney Theme Song #The Fall Song #Apples and Bananas #Twinkle Twinkle Little Star #The Barney Bag #Peanut Butter #Bumpin' Up and Down #I Like Autumn #I Love You Trivia *This episode marks: **The first appearance of David played by Robert Hurtekant. **The first appearance of a new costume for Baby Bop. **The first appearance of a new Barney doll, with yellow toes being used for the first time, since [http://barney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Day_at_the_Beach A Day at the Beach]. **The first time Jeff Ayers performs as Baby Bop. **The first appearance of the redesigned Barney Bag. **The only episode to have the Barney doll's tail "twinkle" at the beginning. **The ninth time where Time Lapse is used. Tina and Baby Bop were on a peanut race before Shawn caught up to them quickly. *This Episode Starts: **The camera fades to the doll, rather than pan towards it once the kids leave. **The pictures in the end credits are the same in the credits for Seasons 2 and 3.